eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5056 (24 April 2015)
Synopsis As Roxy begs for Ronnie’s forgiveness for sleeping with Charlie, Ronnie remains ice cold. Finally Ronnie breaks her silence and claims this is what Roxy does – she takes everything from her. Roxy does her best to explain; she and Charlie didn’t want it to happen, but they were both falling apart. When the nurses arrive for Ronnie’s physio, Ronnie coldly tells Roxy to go. Later, Roxy returns and apologises again. Ronnie confesses that there’s one man Roxy hasn’t stolen – and it’s someone in Walford. Ronnie admits that Roxy ruined that too; she had to get Roxy away from Carl White. Roxy declares that she needs to get out of Ronnie and Charlie’s lives. Ronnie admits to Roxy that sometimes she wonders whether she and Charlie are only together because of Matthew. Ronnie begs Roxy not to leave and asks her to choose between her and Charlie. Ronnie assures Roxy that she’s forgiven her, before asking Roxy to do something for her.... not to tell Charlie that she knows... A distressed Sylvie asks Babe when Stan died - Babe maintains that she informed Sylvie at the time and calmly suggests a game of Rummy. Sylvie is adamant that if she’d have known about the funeral, she’d have gone; Babe tries to persuade her that it’s her mind playing tricks on her. When Sylvie makes to leave, claiming she wants to see her family, Babe slams the door shut and states that she is going nowhere. Babe confronts Sylvie – when was she ever there for Shirley and Tina? Babe recounts Shirley giving birth to Mick, Shirley was screaming for Sylvie but she was off flirting. As Babe and Sylvie argue, Babe slaps Sylvie hard when she claims that Babe was the runt and would never be loved. Sylvie gets distressed after the slap and refers to Babe as ‘Mum’ – getting confused. As Babe tries to comfort her, Sylvie bites Babe hard. Angry, Babe confesses that she never knew that their mum used to hit Sylvie but that maybe she had good reason. Sylvie grabs Babe’s phone and threatens to call the police to tell them what really happened in Ramsgate. When Babe states that Sylvie was in on the doings too and that if she calls the police she’ll never see her family again, Sylvie hands back the phone. Tina tries to calm down an irate Mick who’s unimpressed with Shirley sawing his bar sign in half. Buster tries to reassure Shirley that Mick will come round to the idea of being bought out; they just need to sit tight. Tina finds Shirley in the café and tries to convince her to talk to Mick again, without the pub full of people – but Shirley is adamant that he won’t talk to her unless she disowns Dean. Shirley recounts Mick’s birth – she thought she was going to die. Shirley remembers how Sylvie told her to forget that she ever had a son. Tina attempts to reassure Shirley that she is a good mum – she was certainly the only mum she ever really had. Shirley explains to Tina that she needs to look after Dean – whilst Tina can take care of Mick. Tina arrives back at the Vic and overhears the Carters having a laugh together. Tina heads back to the café with a rucksack, claiming to Shirley that Mick doesn’t need her, he has his family – Shirley needs her more. Kim confesses to Denise that she was lying about Pearl’s dad being a one night stand. There was a Vincent - and she was married to him. When Denise questions his whereabouts, Kim explains that when she went over to his flat to tell him about the baby, she got a huge shock. Denise reels when she realises that Kim is telling her she thinks that Vincent killed somebody. Denise is adamant that they should go to the police, but Kim disagrees – and admits that not only has she texted Vincent a picture of Pearl, it was a Walford kebab shop that she met him in. Credits Category:Episode Category:2015 Episodes